


Late Night Comfort

by GothamsGirl



Series: Harley and Ivy oneshots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Oneshot - short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: "Harley?" Pamela sleepily says her girlfriend's name, voice only slightly muffled by the soft pillow she lays her head on, the moonlight shining into their shared apartment bedroom.
No answer is given except for a sniffle and the bed shifting with the blonde's movement.
"Why are you crying, peanut?"





	

"Harley?" Pamela sleepily says her girlfriend's name, voice only slightly muffled by the soft pillow she lays her head on, the moonlight shining into their shared apartment bedroom.

No answer is given except for a sniffle and the bed shifting with the blonde's movement.

"Why are you crying, peanut?" Pam immediately asks, props herself up on one elbow to look at Harley with a worried gaze. It's become less often that the nightmares do come, but they haven't completely left.

"It's nuthin' Pammy," her voice is nasally and broken up, obviously more that nothing so Pam wraps her arm around her girl's waist and pulls Harley's back against her front, nuzzle her cheek against the top of the shorter girl's blonde head.

"Another nightmare?"

"Nah,"

"What was it then?"

"I-I was just thinkin'," In the dark Harley hopes Pam can't see her redden eyes and nose. She breathes deeply and feels the Plant Goddess's arm tighten around her, "Do you think I'm… Am I ugly Pam-a-lamb?"

"What?" Ivy scoffs, hugs Harley closer and kisses her head softly before telling her with affection bubbling up with the words, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"That's not true," Harley protests and it sounds like the tears are coming back, "Kitty is beautiful. And she doesn't have any tattoos or scars or-"

  
"I love your tattoos," Pamela only lies a little, she loves Harley. She can't stand seeing _his_ name all over her but they are in fact, part of Harley, so in a way she even loves those. "I love these," Pam pulls Harley's limp arm up and places kisses on the professionally done diamond pattern there, "And this." Her fingers trail across the dolphin on the woman's hip.

"Especially this," Pamela smiles as she touches the lucky you tattoo now with recently added vines twirling around it and a small cursive Ivy written above it.

Harley's voice sounds lighter when she then questions, "What bout all my scars though, you always get angry about em."

"No darling," Pam pulls until Harley is facing her and presses a quick peck against her lips, tasting the salt of tears shed and she quietly feels the deep, white scar tissue on Harley's shoulder and explains, "This one. This one reminds me of when you came over on thanksgiving, and we made turkey and watched the parade together."

The next is a long, thin line on her neck and Ivy continues, "This is from the night we had a first kiss, do you remember that?"

"Yeah,"

"And this," Pam sighs and runs her palm down to the stab wound scar in the middle of her girlfriend's chest and whispers, "Is the night you moved in with me."

"They're still ugly though," Harley tries to complain, reaches up and intertwines their fingers.

"No they aren't," Pam kisses her again, "You're beautiful. Smart, and you are the only person that can make me laugh. I love you."

"I love you too, Red."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, easy lesbian feels. Because I love Harley and Ivy. Please review, if you can


End file.
